Sucrés de bonheur
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai. KawamuraGakuto. Drabble cadeau pour Heera. Ils s'aiment et se decouvrent autour d'une excentricitée sucrée. Mici Lost pour le résumé XD


**Auteuse** : Babel  
**Titre** : Sucré de bonheur (merci Lost ;p)  
**Base** : Prince of Tennis  
**Genre **: Meugnon  
**Couple** : KawamuraGakuto

**Disclaimer** : Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont à moi, et le tensai romantique non plus… .

**Dédicace** : A ma Kaasan qui m'a demandé ce drabble sur le thème : « Chocolat »

**SUCRE DE BONHEUR**

- J'ai envie de sushi… Se plaignit Gakuto sur un des bancs des tribunes du terrain principal de Hyotei.  
- Allons au restaurant alors, proposa Oshitari qui lui tenait compagnie, faute d'avoir quelque chose de mieux à faire.  
- Au chocolat… Continua l'acrobate.  
- Qu… Quoi ? Mais où veux-tu trouver une chose pareille ?  
- Hum… Je crois avoir une petite idée, répondit son ami avec une moue malicieuse.

* * *

- Kawamura Sushi … Déchiffra le tensai de Hyotei sur la pancarte au dessus de l'entrée. Tu penses que tu pourras trouver des sushi au chocolat ici ? Demanda-t-il, sceptique.  
- J'en suis même sûr ! Répliqua le rouquin avant de pénétrer dans le restaurant. 

Oshitari le suivit, peu convaincu, mais quand même un peu curieux de la si soudaine confiance de son partenaire de double.  
A l'intérieur, Gakuto alla se placer directement à une des tables du fond de la salle, comme un habitué, ce qui fit douter encore plus le tensai.  
Quand il vit arriver Kawamura Takashi, le berseker de Seigaku, qui salua Mukahi comme s'il était un très vieil ami, il n'en eu plus aucun. Il soupira longuement, malgré sa taille et sa finesse, son coéquipier pensait plus que souvent par son estomac.

- Alors, que prends-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda gentiment Kawamura.  
- Des sushi au chocolaaaaaat ! S'exclama l'acrobate en réponse.

Takashi eut un instant de surprise avant de lui répondre :

- Et bien, ça c'est un challenge !

Et le joueur de Seigaku d'aller derrière le comptoir essayer de préparer la recette tant attendu par Mukahi. Et Gakuto de baver à l'avance sur le plat. Et Oshitari de se demander pourquoi il avait suivit son ami, étant complètement occulté par tout le monde, Kawamura ne lui ayant même pas demandé ce qu'il voulait. Mais de toutes façons, il n'avait pas trop envie de sushi là… Et encore moins au chocolat.  
Il écouta Mukahi déblatérer un moment sur les terrains encore inconnus des saveurs de sushi dans lesquels personne n'osait s'aventurer par appréhension du mauvais goût, occasionnant ainsi une perte de goût certaine dans ce genre de plats.  
Heureusement, l'acrobate s'arrêta aussitôt Takashi revenu avec un plat rempli à raz bord de sushi. Ayant obtenu l'autorisation de son père, le berseker put s'asseoir à leur table et manger avec eux. La discussion se fit très rapidement seulement à deux tant elle tournait du monde du sushi, entrecoupée de bruits de mastication et de rires pour des blagues qu'Oshitari ne réussissait pas à comprendre.  
Le tensai regardait souvent autour de lui, cherchant la première excuse possible pour fuir cette ambiance. Bien qu'habitué par tous les romans à l'eau de rose qu'il lisait, se retrouver dans une ambiance aussi guimauve aurait donné envie de vomir à n'importe quel fan des Arlequins. Les deux goûteurs de sushi se mangeaient des yeux l'un l'autre, tout un dialogue à ne pas mettre sous la vue de n'importe qui passant dans leurs regards.  
Se sentant de plus en plus de trop, il s'inventa une excuse bidon, d'avoir cru voir Atobe passer devant la porte du restaurant, cas impossible vu le quartier où il était placé dans lequel leur capitaine n'y mettrait jamais un pied s'il n'en avait pas l'obligation, et réussit à fuir le couple.  
Une fois hors du restaurant, il soupira de soulagement. Il préférait encore être coincé par Jiroh s'étant endormi sur lui plutôt que de tenir ainsi la chandelle, aussi beau pot de fleur soit-il. Au moins, le bel au bois dormant était silencieux, à part un tout petit ronflement discret, et il pouvait lire tranquillement pendant ce temps.  
Il sortit d'ailleurs un de ses livres qu'il trimballait constamment dans ses poches et marcha le long de la rue sans regarder où il allait, le nez plongé dans les pages.

* * *

Dans le restaurant, l'ambiance était toujours aux petites fleurs et aux rossignols chantant autour des amoureux. L'essai culinaire du jeune cuistot était une réussite, il avait réussi à marier le goût subtil du poisson à l'amer du chocolat noir et Gakuto se régalait à chaque bouchées. Bouchées qui étaient assez espacées car il discutait tant et si bien avec Kawamura qu'il ne trouvait presque pas le temps de manger. Ils s'étaient découverts tant de points communs que ça en devenait effrayant, mais pourtant si… réjouissant pour lui. Il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur le grand joueur et se faisait un plaisir d'essayer de comprendre d'où pouvait lui provenir sa pseudo-schizophrénie sur les courts. Ils avaient déjà testé tant d'hypothèses mais se marraient toujours à en essayer d'autres, rien que pour le plaisir d'être ensemble.  
Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la soirée sans même se rendre compte du temps qui passait, perdus dans un monde à eux, que seuls les amoureux peuvent connaître. Ce fut le père de Takashi qui les sépara en douceur, leur signalant l'heure qu'il était et proposant à Mukahi de le ramener s'il le souhaitait.  
Le rouquin refusa poliment et voulut rentrer seul mais Kawamura insista pour le raccompagner. Ensemble, ils marchèrent doucement, savourant la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés. Mais le moment de la séparation arriva bien trop vite en la présence de la porte de la maison de Gakuto.  
Sur le seuil, ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, aucune n'osant dire quoi que ce soit, aucun ne voulant quitter l'autre.  
Et pourtant, il le faudrait bien un jour. Gakuto fut le premier à réagir, connaissant l'instinct surprotecteur de sa mère, elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il rentre vraiment trop tard.  
Il s'approcha alors de Takashi et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, laissa un doux baiser papillon sur le coin des lèvres du châtain avant de s'enfuir par la porte de chez lui, n'attendant pas la réaction de l'embrassé. Refermant précipitamment la porte derrière lui, il s'y adossa pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait à un rythme insensé, pire que lors de ses entraînements les plus difficiles. Il avait osé… Et vu comment il se sentait bien en ce moment, il n'hésiterait plus à recommencer.  
Un grand sourire de pure joie s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'engageait vers sa chambre, le cœur en fête.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, l'apprenti sushi avait posé une main sur ses lèvres à l'endroit où celles de Mukahi avaient déposées un baiser.  
Un sourire se dessina doucement sous les doigts engourdis par le froid. Mais il ne sentait absolument pas la froideur de ce début de nuit, réchauffé en son cœur par l'acte courageux de l'acrobate.  
Il rentra chez lui lentement, savourant autant qu'il le pouvait le souvenir du contact si éphémère sur ses lèvres.  
Une fois au restaurant, il aida son père à nettoyer la salle principale mais il avait tant l'esprit ailleurs que celui-ci lui ordonna d'aller se coucher, il finirait seul.  
Dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son lit, et s'endormit ainsi, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller.  
Ses rêves furent les plus doux qu'il ait jamais eu. 

**FIN **


End file.
